pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS074
Treść Po niespodziewanym spotkaniu Cola ze swoim rywalem – Dylanem i wyzwaniem przez niego Cola na pojedynek bohaterowie pośpiesznie poszli do Centrum Pokemon, gdzie Cole oddał swoje pokemony pod opiekę siostry Joy, po czym podszedł do komputera i wymienił swój team pokemonów. - Ahh, witaj Cole! Jak ci idzie twoja podróż? – zapytał go wesoły profesor Elm - Dziękuję, idzie świetnie – odrzekł mu Cole – chciałbym wymienić te pokemony – podał pokeballe na stanowisko przesyłania - Nie ma problemu. Omanyte bardzo się za tobą stęsknił. W końcu tak dawno Cię nie widział. – rzekł profesor Elm i odesłał mu pokeballe - Wiem, dziękuję bardzo – odrzekł Cole i odszedł od komputera. - Cole, martwię się o ciebie. Dylan jest bardzo pewny siebie dzisiaj. Z resztą, nie tylko dzisiaj, jak zazwyczaj. Ale mimo to uważam, że ta bitwa może się skończyć nie najlepiej – powiedziała do niego zmartwiona Lyra - Spokojnie, to, że jest pewny siebie to jego wada, a nie atut. Wygramy z nim, co nie Chikorita? – powiedział Cole do swojego startera, a ta przytaknęła. Weszli na salę Clair i oczywiście Dylan od razu skomentował ich na wejście - Dłużej się nie dało? – zapytał go zniecierpliwiony. - Byliśmy tam pięć minut – powiedział do niego Lucas - O pięć za dużo! – powiedział Dylan, a Lyra i Lucas usiedli razem z Clair na trybunach. - Jakoś nie podoba mi się ten młodzieniec – skomentowała całą rozmowę Clair - Nie tylko tobie – powiedziała do niej Lyra i zaczęły obserwować bitwę. - Za chwilę rozpocznie się pełna bitwa pokemonów pomiędzy Colem i Dylanem. Obydwie ze stron mogą użyć po sześć pokemonów. Wygrywa ten, kto pokona wszystkie sześć pokemonów przeciwnika. Obydwie ze stron mogą dowolnie wymieniać pokemony podczas walki. Możecie zaczynać – powiedział sędzia. - Poliwhirl, pokaż się! – krzyknął Dylan. Najwyraźniej jego Poliwag ewoluował. Cole jednak nie zamierzał tego komentować, a zamierzał skupić się na walce. - Electabuzz pokaż się! – krzyknął Cole. Na twarzy Dylana zagościł złowieszczy uśmieszek. - Doskonale. Cole wykorzystał przewagę typów, jaką posiada elektryczny Electabuzz nad wodnym Poliwhirlem. – rzekła Lyra - Electabuzz zacznij piorunem! - Bąbelkowy promień! – krzyknął Dylan. Bąbelkowy promień całkowicie rozbił piorun, a atak Poliwhirla trafił celnie w Electabuzza, który otrzymał jako pierwszy obrażenia. - A teraz wodny puls! – krzyknął Dylan. Atak jego pokemona ponownie trafił w Electabuzza - Jeszcze raz! - Świetlisty ekran, szybko! – krzyknął Cole. Wodny puls rozbił się o lustro świetlistego ekranu. - Pięść gromu! - Mach cios! – krzyknął Dylan. Obydwie pięści się zderzyły, jednak to Electabuzz wygrał w tym pojedynku na pięści. Poliwhirl oberwał i dodatkowo został sparaliżowany. - Piorun! – kolejny elektryczny atak ugodził w Poliwhirla i sprawił, że ten stał się niezdolny do walki. - Brawo Cole! – powiedziała uśmiechnięta Lyra – Widać szczęście uśmiechnęło się do Cola. Pokonał pierwszego pokemona Dylana, oby tak dalej! - krzyknęła uradowana. Dylan bez słowa powrócił do pokeballa swojego pokemona. - Grimer, pokaż się! – krzyknął. Grimera Cole ostatni raz widział podczas ich pierwszej pełnej bitwy. - Grimer, bomba błotna! - Electabuzz świetlisty ekran! – krzyknął Cole. Bomba błotna nie przebiła się przez defensywny atak Electabuzza. - Powtarzaj ten atak! – seria bomb błotnych pomknęła w stronę Electabuzza. Po chwili przebiła się przez świetlisty ekran i ugodziła w pokemona Cola. - Electabuzz powrót! Houndoom naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. – Miotacz płomieni! - Toksyna! – Miotacz płomieni rozbił toksynę i trafił centralnie w Grimera. - A teraz kula cienia! – ponownie ataki Grimera zostały rozbite przez silne ataki Houndooma. Następnie zaatakował jeszcze raz miotaczem płomieni i kulą cienia, co kompletnie wybiło Grimera z rytmu. - Grimer jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Houndoom – oznajmił sędzia. - Już, dwa już dwa!!! – skakała z radości Lyra. Nic dziwnego, jeszcze dawno Colowi nie szło tak dobrze w potyczce z Dylanem. - Nie ciesz się za wcześnie. Dylan wciąż może mieć cztery asy w rękawie. A dodatkowo po tych wygranych Cole może poczuć się zbyt pewnie i straci czujność, co Dylan na pewno szybko wykorzysta – skomentował Lucas, a Lyra usiadła - Sneasel naprzód! – krzyknął Dylan. Tego pokemona Cole również dawno nie widział. Ostatnio w mieście Goldenrood podczas ich trzeciej walki. - Sneasel, metalowy pazur! - Houndoom cios głową! – krzyknął Cole. Ataki się zderzyły i zneutralizowały. - Miotacz płomieni! - Ukryj się kopaniem! – poskutkowało. Sneasel ukrył się bezpiecznie pod ziemią, a po chwili wyskoczył pod Houndoomem zwalając go z nóg. - Teraz miotacz płomieni! – Był to dobry moment. Houndoom szybko pozbierał się po upadku i zaatakował Sneasela miotaczem zanim ten zdążył się schować pod ziemią. Dzięki temu zebrał spore obrażenia. - Miotacz płomieni jeszcze raz! – Houndoom dobijał leżącego. Dylan jednak nakazał mu schować się pod ziemią w tunelu. Houndoom stał niepewnie delikatnie stąpając na gruncie. Po chwili Sneasel wyskoczył za nim i zaatakował kulą cienia. - Houndoom, czas już chyba na broń ostateczną. Hiper promień! – krzyknął Cole. Potężny atak naładował się i z ogromną siłą wystrzelił w stronę Sneasela. Ten przerażony mógł tylko patrzeć, jak ogromna siła trafia w niego i sprawia, że stał się niezdolny do walki. - Niesamowite… niesamowite… Cole właśnie pokonał TRZECIEGO POKEMONA DYLANA!!! TO NOWY REKORD! – krzyczała szczęśliwa Lyra. Lucas spojrzał na Cola. Stał już zupełnie wyluzowany i pewny siebie. Kto wie jakie myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie. Lucas wiedział jedno – Cole stracił właśnie czujność. Dylan powrócił swojego trzeciego pokemona. - Machoke, kolej na ciebie! – krzyknął. Zdecydowanie wybrał silnego pokemona do tego starcia. - Houndoom zaczynamy! Cios głową! – Machoke oberwał z zaskoczenia pierwsze obrażenia. Dylan jednak kolejny raz się uśmiechnął i coś to musiało znaczyć. - Machoke, złap go za rogi i zacznij kręcić! – Machoke mocno zacisnął łapy na rogach Houndooma i zaczął nim kręcić. Houndoom nic nie mógł z tym zrobić i nie miał szans na obronę. Machoke machał nim coraz z szybciej, a po chwili rzucił nim o ścianę. - Houndoom niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Machoke – krzyknął sędzia. Cole powrócił ze smutną miną swojego pokemona, zupełnie wytrącony z rytmu. O to chodziło Dylanowi. - Electabuzz pokaż się! – krzyknął. - Machoke, cios karate! – Electabuzz starał się powstrzymać Machoke blokując jego cios, jednak ostatecznie się poddał. - Machoke, krzyżowy cios! – krzyknął Dylan. Electabuzz ponownie oberwał i nie miał siły, żeby się bronić. - I już tylko łamacz murów! – krzyknął. - Electabuzz jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Machoke! – powiedział sędzia. - Eee tam. Pierwsza wygrana Dylana. Co tam, czasem tak się zdarza. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy – skomentowała to Lyra - Powrót… Omanyte, naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Dylan o mało nie parsknął śmiechem, jak go zobaczył. - To ON ma walczyć z moim Machokiem?! Nie załamuj mnie… naprawdę… to jest śmieszne – rzekł Dylan. - Omanyte posiada w sobie wielką siłę. Udowodnię ci to! Kamienne ostrze! – krzyknął Cole. To prawda, ogromna ilość kamieni powędrowała w stronę Machoke. Jednak Dylan nie zamierzał długo wystawiać swojego pokemona na próbę. - Przedrzyj się przez nie łamaczem murów! – krzyknął. -A teraz cios karate! - Omanyte jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Machoke! – powiedział sędzia. - Co ten Cole wyprawia!? – denerwowała się Lyra - Kochana moja, musi się szybko pozbierać, bo naprawdę zaraz przegra to starcie – rzekła Clair, która jak dotychczas siedziała jak mysz pod miotłą. - Misdreavus naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. Misdreavus gdy tylko zobaczyła Dylana prychnęła wojowniczo i wypuściła Psychopromień w jego stronę, jednak Machoke odbił go jednym łamaczem murów. - Jak ona w ogóle ma czelność mnie atakować?! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Dylan - Jak ty miałeś czelność ją tak potraktować wtedy w Cherrygrove. Mniejsza o to. Misdreavus… pokażemy mu! Psychopromień! – krzyknął Cole. Atak jednak niewiele zdziałał na Machoke - Machoke, łamacz murów! – natomiast atak pokemona Dylana wyrządził już spore szkody Misdreavus. - Misdreavus, promień pomieszania! – krzyknął Cole. Machoke stał nieco zdezorientowany, jednak wciąż był silny jak wcześniej. - Misdreavus, fala szoku! – krzyknął trener. Atak powędrował w stronę Machoke i trafił go. Ten był wciąż w stanie oszołomienia. - Jeszcze raz fala szoku! – ponownie Misdreavus udało się zadać obrażenia Machoke’owi. Machoke jednak bardzo szybko otrząsnął się z oszołomienia. - Łamacz murów! – krzyknął. Jednym atakiem udało mu się pokonać Misdreavus. - Misdreavus niezdolna do walki. Wygrywa Machoke! – oznajmił sędzia. Sytuacja Cola wyglądała tragicznie. W kilka minut jego przewaga zmalała i zanikła. Trener powrócił Misdreavus do pokeballa dziękując jej za walkę po czym wybrał kolejnego pokemona. W między czasie Dylan schował swojego Machoke do pokeballa i wybrał Ampharosa. - Togepi pokaż się! – krzyknął Cole. - Ampharos, zacznij dzikim ładunkiem! – krzyknął Dylan. Togepi jednak uskoczył przed atakiem. - Teraz piorun! – Togepi ponownie uchronił się przed kolejnym atakiem pokemona Dylana. - Togepi, teraz cięcie! – krzyknął Cole wreszcie. Pierwszy atak trafił w Ampharosa. Ten jednak niewiele go odczuł, ponieważ już za chwilę był gotowy do walki. - Moc ziemi! – krzyknął Dylan. Atak Ampharosa odebrał Togepiemu sporo punktów życia. Togepi nie miał siły walczyć, a był dopiero początek ich walki. - Togepi, słodki buziak! – krzyknął. Atak jednak nie podziałał. Ampharos najwidoczniej był samcem - Ampharos, solarny promień! – Broń ostateczna Ampharosa sprawiła, że Togepi stał się niezdolny do walki. Pozostał mu tylko jeden pokemon. - Co ten Cole narobił… - mówiła sama do siebie Lyra - Strasznie przeżywasz bitwę Cola i Dylana – rzekł do niej Lucas - No wiem… bo po prostu nienawidzę tego typka. Dylan działa mi na nerwy – powiedziała złowieszczo zagryzając wargi po czym powrócili do bitwy. - Wiedziałem, że na koniec pozostawisz swoją Chikoritę . – powiedział do niego Dylan - Niby skąd? – zapytał go Cole - Zawsze tak robisz. Uważasz, że to twoja deska ratunku. A ona jest słaba, zresztą jak ty. Czyli do siebie pasujecie. – powiedział Dylan szyderczo - Chikorita do mnie pasuje, racja, ale nie dlatego, że jest słaba, ale dlatego, że zawsze walczy do końca. I właśnie Ci to udowodnimy! – krzyknął Cole – Chikorita, kolej na ciebie! - Powrót Ampharos. Quilava pokaż się! – Cole wiedział, że Dylan na pewno użyje Quilavy w tym starciu. Żałował jednak, że nie użył jej wcześniej. Wierzył jednak, że może cudem uda im się wygrać to starcie. - Quilava, erupcja! – krzyknął Dylan. Chikorita ledwo co uskoczyła przed ognistym atakiem Quilavy. - Jeszcze raz! – Quilava bezlitośnie atakowała biedną Chikoritę. W końcu trafiła ją, przez co Chikorita stałą się poparzona. - Chikorita, trzymaj się! Solarny promień! – krzyknął Cole - Nie tak prędko! Szybki atak! – Szybki atak przewrócił Chikoritę, a ta nie zdążyła załadować Solarnego promienia. Poparzenia dawały się jej we znaki. Traciła energię i siłę do dalszej walki. Wiedziała, że Cole na nią liczy, jednak nie potrafiła wykrzesać z siebie jakiejś energii do walki. Wstała, starała się ustać w pionie, jednak niewiele miała jeszcze energii na to. - Chikorita, kula cienia! – Chikorita stała jak wryta. Niewiele słów do niej docierało, jednak użyła kuli energii. Ta jednak nie doleciała nawet do Quilavy. - Quilava to już i tak koniec. Więc zróbmy wielki finisz! Hiper promień! – Chikorita wiedziała co ją czeka. Hiper promień powędrował w jej stronę i mocno uderzył. Upadła na ziemię. Sędzia oznajmił: - Chikorita jest niezdolna do walki. Wygrywa Quilava, a całe starcie Dylan! - Cole wziął Chikoritę na ręce ze spuszczoną głową. - Byłaś naprawdę dzielna i wspaniale walczyłaś. Nie martw się, był dobrze. Naprawdę, następnym razem wygramy – odrzekł jej. - Niewiele poprawiłeś się od poprzedniego starcia. Nadal jesteś słaby i cienki w walkach. Naprawdę, dziwię się, że zdobyłeś choć jedną odznakę. Nie sądzę nawet, by w lidze udało Ci się wyjść z pierwszej grupy… Żegnam cię chłystku. Nie dorosłeś do prawdziwej walki ze mną. Zmarnowałem tylko czas… - powiedział Dylan i wyszedł z Sali. - No… chyba zaczynam się uodparniać na jego docinki. Jakoś się nawet zbytnio nie przejmuję tym co on powiedział – rzekł Cole, jednak wyraźnie było widać, że był smutny. - Cole, walczyłeś znakomicie i poszło Ci o wiele lepiej niż ostatnio. Następnym razem na pewno go pokonasz! – krzyknęła do niego Lyra na pocieszenie. - Słuchaj mały, walczysz świetnie, tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie tracić głowy jak ci za dobrze idzie. To cię zgubiło w tej walce. Jeszcze trochę treningów i zawojujesz ligę. A teraz przepraszam was, idę oglądać telenowele – rzekła Clair i oddaliła się od nich. - A więc, co teraz Cole? – zapytała go Lyra - No jak to co? Udajemy się na Wielki Festiwal! Lucas na pewno zajdziesz daleko! – krzyknął do niego Cole - Nie liczyłbym na cud, jednak jestem dobrej myśli. A kurs na jaką salę byśmy obrali… hm… liga już nie długo. Nie zdążymy dotrzeć do żadnej z tych sal, a w tych okolicznych wygrałeś już pojedynki. – powiedział Lucas, a Cole jeszcze bardziej się zmartwił. Aurę smutku przerwał telefon Cola. - Witaj synku! – krzyknęła do niego postać miniaturowej Klary Growl - Cześ mamo. Co tam? – zapytał ją z nieco kwaśną miną. - Nie ma co się smucić! Słyszałam od Clair, że jesteś w Blackhorn. A więc mam nadzieję, że wpadniesz do New Bark Town? – zapytała go - Oczywiście, że tak! – myśl, że wreszcie odwiedzi swój dom poprawiła mu humor - To super… bo wiesz, przygotowuję razem z Cornelem – bratem takiego chłopca z sąsiedztwa Dylana – przyjęcie na zakończenie waszej podróży. Pomyślałam, że fajnie będzie uczcić wasz powrót do New Bark Town. A więc zaprosiłam tam kilku starych znajomych. Będzie fajnie! Czekam na was zaraz po Wielkim Festiwalu. Masz mi tam go wygrać Lucas! – krzyknęła do niego groźnie Klara Growl - Nie ma sprawy Pani Growl. Dla pani wszystko! – odrzekł jej z uśmiechem Lucas - No ja myślę! – powiedziała Klara – To do zobaczenia kochani! – powiedziała i rozłączyła się. - Cole… wiesz co to znaczy? – zapytał go Lucas - Że moja mama Cię lubi? – powiedział. - Nieeeeeeee! Chodzi o to, że starzy znajomi twojej mamy – BYŁEJ MISTRZYNI – to pewnie liderzy i elitarna czwórka! Idealna okazja, żeby jakoś zdobyć ósmą odznakę! – krzyknął do niego Lucas - Racja! Nie pomyślałem o tym. A więc kierunek New Bark Town! – krzyknął uradowany Cole. Nasi bohaterowie są już przy końcu swojej podróży po regionie Johto. Czekają ich teraz dwa najważniejsze wydarzenia w ciągu całej ich podróży – Wielki Festiwal, w którym Lucas będzie walczył o tytuł Top Koordynatora oraz Liga Johto w której Cole i Lyra zawalczą i tytuł Najlepszego trenera w Johto. Jak poradzą sobie w tych turniejach? Dowiecie się już niebawem! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole toczy pełną bitwę z Dylanem ** Dylan objawia, że jego Poliwag ewoluował w Poliwhirla * Cole przegrywa pełną bitwę * Klara Growl zaprasza Cola na Przyjęcie w Nowej Koranii * Bohaterowie ruszają na Wielki Festiwal Johto Debiuty Pokemonów * Poliwhirl (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Dylan *'Clair' * Klara Growl * Profesor Elm *'Sędzia' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Sneasel *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Azurill' (Lyry) *'Houndoom' (Cola) *'Electabuzz' (Cola) *'Omanyte' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Togepi' (Cola) *'Machoke' (Dylana) *'Grimer' (Dylana) *'Sneasel' (Dylana) *'Poliwhirl' (Dylana; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) *'Quilava' (Dylana) *'Ampharos' (Dylana)